


King of The World's Elegy

by f0_0bhhh



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Letter to Self, Letters, Reverse poem, a bit cringe, a bit edgy, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0_0bhhh/pseuds/f0_0bhhh
Summary: The genius tyrant shows a hint of emotion in the form of a poem dedicated to himself.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	King of The World's Elegy

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me if it was a bit too cringe, it's been a long time since I wrote a poem.
> 
> Also, please follow the instruction at the end! Doing so would add much more meaning in the work. Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!

I am the best.

It’s hard to believe that

Someone will surpass me.

Make no mistake, this is the reality—

“My dreams will come to fruition. Even if I’m faced with huge companies or my ass of a father.”

I find it stupid to say

“I’ve reached my limit.”

My voice cracks.

My feet tremble.

My heart aches.

But even then, I try.

There’s no point

in throwing away my life.

I have never felt so eager

fighting for myself alone,

Me, who has already been crushed.

The world just wants to crush

who’s weak.

I am someone

empowered.

Not

traumatized.

I was a kid,

I went through so much.

I don’t think that anyone could see

how skilled I am.

I can’t see

others with power.

I envy

nobody.

I’m a

“King of the World”.

I am anything but the

Loser.

  
  
  


Yours truly,

**Asahi Nayuta**

_PS: Now read the lines from bottom to top._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Like I said, I haven't wrote a poem in a while, especially doing this kind of poem is fun and rewarding, but is pretty difficult. There was a lot of going back and forth with this since I made it on a whim without a draft. 
> 
> I guess I was a bit inspired since a few people on the AAside Artist Discord started writing poems randomly, and I wanted to try my hand at it too! I'm glad I was able to pull off this clever poem style, though it's not the best, fufu~


End file.
